


Green With Desire (AKA Green Fire)

by Jasmine_Shigeru



Series: Green Ranger [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Shigeru/pseuds/Jasmine_Shigeru
Summary: Tommy is the Evil Green Ranger and he is having sinful thoughts of the Pink Ranger. He also wants to kill the Red Ranger more than he wants to kill the other Rangers.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Green with Desire  
Author: Jasmine Shigeru  
Pairing: Tommy/Kim  
Summary: Tommy is the Evil Green Ranger and he is having sinful thoughts of the Pink Ranger. He also wants to kill the Red Ranger more than he wants to kill the other Rangers.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.  
Rating: M  
Category: Drama/Romance (I think?)

 

Green with Desire

Tommy Oliver lay awake in his bed. It was nearly one in the morning and he groaned at the green digits on his alarm clock.

He just couldn't sleep. He was thinking of her again. Kimberly Hart. Gymnast and cheerleader.

She had introduced herself to him soon after he chased two bullies away. She seemed harmless enough. A nice girl with a bright smile and doe eyes. She was beautiful. Oh, he had noticed. Even though her notebook was blocking her chest, he could still see the rest of her. Hell, he gave her a once over three times. Once just out of curiosity, the second time was because he liked what he saw the first time, and the third was a parting glance.

Kimberly wasn't all that shy either. She invited him to the Youth Center to hang out with a couple of friends.

He told her yes and he thought his day was going great. He met a nice, very attractive girl and was going to see her again. Then that's when Rita took him and showed him a new light.

A green light to be exact. It showed him that she and her friends weren't as great as they seemed. They were the enemy and he wanted to kill them. Not just for his Empress, but also for himself. He had seen how the Red Ranger was concerned for the Pink Ranger and vice versa.

His eyes flashed green at the memory of their battle. He didn't want to think of his Pterodactyl with another. He wanted the Red Ranger dead and Kimberly in his arms, in his bed.

An evil smirk crossed his face as he thought of ways to destroy the Red Ranger.

Then he got an idea. A very evil and very dirty idea.

The Evil Green Ranger got out of bed and morphed. He was going to pay Miss Hart a visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Kimberly Hart lie asleep in her bed after hours of trying to reach that sweet bliss. All she could think of was the Green Ranger and that she had heard his cruel voice somewhere.

Then her mind rushed to Tommy, the kid she had first set eyes on at the Youth Center during the Martial Arts Expo yesterday. He was so cute she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

Today at school she had had the pleasure of speaking with him. He had saved her from Bulk and Skull, the self-proclaimed bullies of Angel Grove High. She had introduced herself and asked if he would like to meet her and some friends at the Youth Center to hang out.

It was a shame he didn't show. She was worried and then the Green Ranger had to come out of nowhere and Attack. He even got rid of Zordon.

Kimberly cried for most of the night over their mentor's disappearance.

It was nearly one in the morning before she got any sleep.

A green light illuminated her room. Kimberly moaned and rolled over to her back. A small chuckle could be heard in the corner.

The person who had just teleported into the Pink Ranger's room crossed the short distance to her bed.

He just stared at her prone body for over five minutes before he reached out a gloved hand to uncover her.

Kimberly shivered slightly at the temperature change but did not wake. She rolled over to her side facing away from the Green Ranger and curled up. Her pale rose nightgown running up her thigh was more revealing than what she would usually wear to bed.

Tommy smiled and allowed his left hand to graze her thigh. The Pink Ranger moaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
That moan was the single most pleasurable sound the Green Ranger had ever heard in his young life. His smile broadened under his helmet as his hand scaled up her side. His gloved grazed the side of her breast. He wished that her nightie and his glove were gone.

Tommy’s hand lingered down to find a semi-erect nipple. He rubbed it gently and it hardened.

Another moan escaped the sleeping girl’s lips and she shifted so that she was on her back.

The Green Ranger’s hand graced her other nipple with the same attention. He licked his full lips as he thought of taking each hardened pebble into his mouth.

A groan escaped his lips and he jerked back.

For a minute, Tommy wondered what the hell he was doing. This was Kimberly, the nice girl he had met in the halls of Angel Grove High. The one who invited him to hang out with her and some of her friends.

Here he was molesting her while she slept.

Another groan came from his throat. This one was of pain. Kimberly trusted him and he was taking advantage of her.

And where did he learn how to do what he did? He was a stranger to the talk nor the magazines, but there wasn’t much detail in the locker rooms nor was did he have the magazines to read the letters of lovers’ exploits.

He shook his head to clear it and stared down at the beautiful Pink Ranger. Then it hit him. She was the Pink Ranger his enemy, his desire. There was no room for anything other than the feelings to fight or lust.

His eyes flashed green and he allowed his hand to find its way back to her small mounds and then lower.

Just before his hand found it’s way to her sex, Kim groaned and shifted. A gasp escaped her mouth.

Tommy looked up to stare into her wide doe brown eyes. His wandering hand quickly covered her mouth. The finger of his other hand was pressed to the lips of his helmet.

A wicked smile came to his lips as he saw the fear in her eyes and the beginnings of lust.

He liked this effect he had on her.

“Don’t scream, Pink Ranger.” He said in a dark evil voice. “I’m not going to hurt you. No, I have other plans.”

She nodded guaranteeing she wouldn’t scream and he released her and stood straight. His hands placed on his hips as he prepared to teleport out.

“Oh, and Pink Ranger. I do plan on visiting you tomorrow night.”

‘I’m definitely staying over Trini’s’ Kim thought.

“Oh and don’t even think I won’t find you if you are not here.” He paused. “I’m not afraid of your cheerleader friends or that Yellow Ranger. I will see you tomorrow night no matter where you are.”

He prepared to leave and paused again.

“Better, I dare you to stay with the Yellow Ranger. It would make my job a lot easier.” He said and then he was gone in a green flash of light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Kimberly bit her lip as she walked down the halls of Angel Grove High. Her thoughts wondering to the recent events.

First Tommy not showing at the Youth Center, Zordon’s disappearance, and now the Evil Green Ranger.

A shiver down her spine. Her encounter with the Green Ranger the night before left her shaken.

He was touching her while she slept. He actually dared her to stay with Trini just so he could get at both of them at the same time.

It was disturbing that he could get to them anywhere. The Command Center, their homes. It didn’t matter. No place was safe.

The Pink Ranger was taken from her thoughts by a figure in green. For a second, she thought it was the Green Ranger, but relaxed as she realized it was the new guy, Tommy.

“Tommy?” she addressed as she approached him.

No response. He didn’t even acknowledge she was standing there.

She tried again and he still didn’t look her way.

“So, what happened to you.” She pressed on. “Um… the other day, after school? I thought we were going to meet.”

Still not looking at her, Tommy answered her.

“Something came up.”

Put off by his continued show of no concern to her presence, Kim bit her lip and brushed her hair behind her ear.

“Oh… I just got kinda worried,” she said.

“Hey,” He interjected with a biting tone. “I’m a big boy, Kimberly. I don’t need you to worry about me.”

Kim was taken aback. He was so nice to her yesterday.

“Is something wrong. ‘Cause you’re totally acting like…”

“Like what?” he asked.

“Like you’re upset with me.”

Kim was really trying not to cry.

“Has it ever occurred to you, that I might have other things on my mind? Newsflash, Kimberly, you’re not the center of everyone’s universe.”

“Well, excuse me for a living.”

Kim walked off after that.

As soon as she was sure she was out of sight, she ran to the girls’ bathroom. Walking into a stall, she slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she thought of the bitterness Tommy had shown her.

He was so different from the boy she had met the day before. She wondered what had changed.

Tommy leaned against his locker, eyes closed as they flashed green. A satisfied smiled adorned his lips.

He really enjoyed hurting the Pink Ranger. He nearly got off on the pleasure of the whole thing.

There was a thin line between pleasure and pain and the Pink Ranger would soon walk that line.

Pushing off his locker, Tommy walked to class carefully planning his next move.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
Tommy walked down the steps in Angel Grove High.

He was feeling really good. His queen had him battle a couple dozen putty patrollers to earn the right to have the Sword of Darkness. When he turned out the victor, his pride swelled to impossible heights.

He couldn’t wait until he ran the blade through the Red Ranger and take the Pink Ranger as his prize.

“Hey, yo,” Jason’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

Well speak of the devil, Tommy thought at the sight of the Red Ranger.

“Tommy. Listen, I know I said I’ll work out with you later, but something came up. Sorta an emergency.”

Better have nothing do with my Kimberly, the Green Ranger thought possessively before remembering what his queen wanted him to do. The emergency is about to be about you.  
“Is that right?”

“Yeah, how about a rain check?” Jason said oblivious to the hidden hitch in the other boy’s voice.

“Sure, I understand.” And after Goldar is through with you, I’ll destroy your team and take the Pink Ranger as my own.

“I’ll catch you later,” Jason said and turned to leave.

Tommy held out his hand, his Power Coin in the palm and sent the Red Ranger to another dimension where Goldar eagerly awaited his arrival.

A wicked smile formed on his lips.

He was going to enjoy what was in store for the other teen and after the deed was done…  
He chuckled.

He was going to show the Pink Ranger his sword.

He didn’t miss the double meaning of his thoughts.

He wondered if his queen would allow him to keep a pet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
Tommy tossed and turned on his full sized bed. His green sheets sticking to his sweat-drenched body. The material twisted and tangled with his long legs leaving the teen feeling trapped. The dream flashing through his mind tortured his human soul. His conscience weighed heavily on his shoulders.

He was in the alleyway again. He remembered he had to meet Kimberly the Youth Center, but he was attacked. In his mind, he lost the battle with the putties. The gray creatures pummeled him to the ground. They kicked and punched him until he was bloody and broken. Then they disappeared.

Then Goldar was standing over him. The Green Ranger stared at his rival threw swelling eyes as the gold-clad monkey raised his sword preparing to strike. As the blade fell, Goldar changed to the Red Ranger. The form kept switching from the Red Ranger to Jason Scott as the sword came down in slow motion until it finally pierced his chest.  
Tommy cried out in pain and sat up. His breath coming in harsh pants. He placed his palm over his hammering heart. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at his surroundings. Finding himself in his room, Tommy relaxed.

He gently untangled his sheets and laid down on his back to stare at his ceiling. An evil smirk crossed his face as he remembered where the Red Ranger was now. Tomorrow Jason will face Goldar and the Green Ranger secretly hoped they would kill each other. If not, he would just have to make an appearance and kill the survivor.

Tommy rolled to his side, one hand supporting his head and the other resting on his hip. He couldn’t sleep now. It didn’t matter now, he had promised the Pink Ranger a visit tonight.

Kimberly was curled up in the fetal position as she slept. Her eyes covered by tightly squeezed lids. Tiny moans and whimpers fell from her lips as thoughts and memories of recent events flashed through her mind.

She was running down a dark corridor, nothing surrounded her. Her feet pounding the black surface of the ground. Everywhere was black giving the frightened girl the illusion she was floating through space. Her heart was pounding and her long sleep dress slowed her movements. Her brown hair wild upon her head.

She wasn’t sure if she was running away from something or running. Then she saw Zordon. His chamber glowing, blinding her with its light. A wash of relief came over her as she ran towards her mentor only to have it slip away as the lights dim and fade away as she neared it.

Now she couldn’t stop running and her chest was on fire making it harder for her to breath.

Several moments filled with empty space passed. Kimberly literally ran into Jason. A new bloomed in her and she kept her head buried in the chest. She felt firm fingers lift her chin and Kim opened her eyes to find the man holding her was the Green Ranger.

She gasped, the sound voicing echoing in the darkness. She struggled to break free from his hold but her strength was like before she was a Ranger. Then the Green Ranger started to change. Slowly he demorphed to reveal Tommy.

Kim’s eyes widened in shock. Her breath caught in her throat and she froze. All the color left her face leaving her ghostly pale as Tommy grinned down at her. His dark eyes malicious intent as he pulled her closer to him, his lips drew closer to hers…

Kimberly sat up with a start. Her heart pounding in her chest and she found it difficult to breathe. Her brown darkened by sweat.

“Cold sweat, not a good look for you.” said cold voice.

Kim’s already racing heart jumped to her throat. The Evil Green Ranger was standing in the middle of her room, his arms crossed his chest.

She tried to speak but found she couldn’t.

“I was hoping you would stay with the Yellow Ranger.” He said and sat at the foot of her bed.

Kimberly pulled her rose printed comforter to her chest and folded her legs under her as she backed away until her back was flat on her headboard.

“Wow, I’ve left the Pink Ranger speechless. That Oliver kid will be happy.”

That name struck a cord. Oliver was Tommy’s last name the Pink Ranger realized.

“T-Tommy?” she squeaked.

“Been getting on his nerves.” the Green Ranger stated.

Kim was shivering.

“Don’t hurt him.”

The Green Ranger stared at her for a minute before he threw his head back and laughed. She had no clue.

Kim’s eyes widened in fear and shock, worried her mother would hear and rush into the room.

“Don’t worry, Kim-ber-ly” he said leaning in close to whisper in her ear. “He’s a lot safer than you know.”

Now, Kim was beginning to get annoyed with his arrogance and reached under the pillow for her Power Morpher. She had hidden there just in case.

“Ah, ah.” The Green Ranger said grabbing her wrist in a tight grip. “We can’t have you doing that.”

“Why not?” Kim asked defensively.

Tommy leaned in closer, the cold surface of his helmet forcing her to shiver.

“Because if you morph, Pink Ranger, I will have to harm that pretty body of yours.”

Kimberly closed her eyes, her fingers stretched under her pillow so that her the tips touched the side of her morpher.

“Isn’t it your goal to destroy my pretty body.”

“That’s what my Empress wants” he paused. His head rubbed against hers. His fingers loosened so his thumb could stroke the underside of her wrist. His other hand rubbed her back.

Kimberly instantly froze at the intimate gesture.

“But,” he continued. “I don’t want that. I want you alive. I want you.”

“You can’t have me,” Kim said firmly and pulled away from him.

“Why not?”

Kim smiled up at him.

“I already like somebody and he’s a lot better than you,” she answered truthfully.

Tommy’s eyes flashed green. Kim saw them through his helmet before he hit her.

“You unbelievably preppy bitch.” He roared grabbing her by the hair. “Who is he?”

Kim flinched as some strands were pulled from their roots.

“None of your business,” she told him.  
“The hell it isn’t. Who is he?”

“I would rather die than have him hurt.”

“You might just get that wish, Pink Ranger.”

“Kimberly?” Mrs. Hart’s voice rang from down the hall. “Kimberly, sweetie, is everything okay?”

Tommy’s eyes flashed green one last time, then he slammed Kim to her mattress. He stood and teleported out.

Kim held her sore head and closed her eyes before lying back down, preparing to face her mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
The next day was only one of the worst days in the Rangers’ week from hell. Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kimberly awoke that morning to find they were short one Ranger.

It worried them because it was unlike Jason to just disappear without him saying anything to them. So, they started their search for their leader.

That’s the reason Kimberly found herself at the Youth Center. She had asked Ernie if he had seen Jason, but he hadn’t. She also had the misfortune of running into Bulk and Skull. She got a laugh out of the two and went to leave when she ran into Tommy.

“Tommy?” she asked with a start. He said nothing.

Kimberly watched as he tried to leave, then she remembered he was supposed to have met with Jason after school.

“Tommy, wait. Have you seen Jason around?”

The teen looked down at her. He seemed annoyed with her question.

“As a matter of fact, I waited for him after school. He never showed.”

Kim looked confused.

“Weird. That’s not like him,” she said.

“And let me guess, you’re worried, right?” Tommy said in her face. “That’s is what you do best, isn’t it, Kimberly?”

The way he said her name made her shiver. It reminded her of the way the Green Ranger had said it

“Hey, Tommy,” Zack greeted entering the Youth Center. “What’s up?”

Tommy just turned and walked out leaving the black teen bewildered.

“What’s with him?” Zack asked his teammate.

“I wish I knew,” Kimberly answered honestly. “Find out anything?”

“I’ve checked out all over the place. No one’s seen Jason.”

“Same here. It’s funny, Tommy said he was supposed to meet Jason after school, but he never showed.”

Zack’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“That’s bogus,” he said outraged. “Jason was there.”

“Then you talk to Tommy, ok,” Kim concluded. “He probably thinks I’m just making this all up, so I would have something to say to him.”

Like she would be so disparate.

“C’mon,” Zack agreed. “We’ll catch him outside.  
Tommy walked down the cement walkway through the park. He wasn’t too happy with Kimberly’s concern over the Red Ranger. I just enraged him, made him want to see the Red Ranger’s bloody and lifeless body even more, and it furthered his suspicions of what was really between the monochromatic Rangers.

“Tommy!” he heard someone call, but knowing it was the Rangers he continued walking. He sensed the putties appear and walked to the bend.

He watched the battle and felt a new wave jealously rush through him. He didn’t want his Pink Ranger fighting that close to any man. Hell, he didn’t want her fighting by the Yellow Ranger’s side either. She belonged by his side and his side alone. He felt the urge to join the battle and just take the Pink Ranger, but he restrained himself. He continued to watch until the battle was over.

The Green Ranger was disappointed to find the Rangers the victors, but the putties were weak, only good for a distraction. He watched as Zack and Kimberly fall into a conversation. He noticed they were looking for him but he knew he had chosen good space for him to see them but not to be seen in return.

Again he wanted to make his presence known, but his Queen was summoning him and he had no choice but to answer her. Before he left, he made himself a promise to punish the Black Ranger’s closeness to his Pink Ranger.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
Goldar was just getting into his battle with the Red Ranger when Tommy appeared fully morphed.

“Goldar, stop!” The Green Ranger exclaimed.

The golden clad warrior looked at his rival.

“I thought Rita wanted me to destroy him,” Goldar said talking about the leader of the Power Rangers.

Tommy rolled his eyes. He really hated the overgrown monkey.

“She wants that pleasure to be mine,” the teenager said proudly. “and has ordered me personally to see to his end.”

Frustrated, Goldar left the two Rangers alone. Tommy smiled under his helmet.

“So, we meet again,” he told Jason. “I’ve been looking forward to this.”

Jason inwardly shivered. By the way, the Green Ranger said it, the Red Ranger knew it was true. This Ranger, who should be on their side, wanted him dead.

“You wear a Green Ranger costume,” Jason said. “yet, your loyalty’s with Rita.”

The evil Ranger pfft. He didn’t like the banter coming from his enemy’s mouth. All he wanted to do was summon his sword his sword and run it through the Red Ranger.

“I am her Green Ranger and she is my Empress.” Tommy proclaimed.

Jason was getting fed up.

“She’s evil.” he threw at him.

Tommy was bored with talk now.

“Yeah and so am I,” he told his enemy and began to fight.

For several minutes they fought. The Green Ranger attacking the Red Ranger with easy skill. Jason gave as much as he got. They were both great opponents.

“You are a skilled warrior.” Tommy praised his enemy.

Having a nagging feeling come over him. Jason wanted them to stop fighting. There was something about the Green Ranger’s fighting style that got to him. Something that happened recently was the reason, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Let’s end this.” The Red Ranger tried to reach his opponent. “I don’t want to fight you.”

“Because, you know I’ll win,” Tommy said confidently.

“No!” Jason exclaimed. “Because if you’re truly a Ranger and is constant attempts to reach his good side. The Tommy Oliver from before Rita had chosen him was gone. Evil was his life now. He will kill the Red Ranger, take the Pink Ranger, and defeat the rest.

“Zordon is a memory.” he returned. “Rita will soon rule the world.”

More hand to hand combat began. Jason went to the ground when he saw his power morpher. He reached for it.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Tommy said and stepped on Jason’s wrist, pinning the leader of the Power Rangers to the ground. Smiling beneath his helmet, the Green Ranger summoned his sword. Ready to complete number one of his personal goals, Tommy went or the kill.

With his morpher in hand, Jason was teleported out of his prison before the final blow hit. He was going to have to remember to thank Billy for saving his life.

Tommy raged when he saw his victim disappear before his eyes. The green orbs shined through his visor. He had him. He almost killed the Red Ranger. His top rival. The one person he felt was a danger to his goals for the Pink Ranger.

The Blue one was going to pay dearly for this. The Green Ranger sliced the air with his blade. His mind working on ways he was going to kill the Power Rangers.

First, he was going to kill Jason. That one was obvious.

Second, on his list was Billy, the Blue Ranger. He was too damn smart for his own good. Teleporting the Red Ranger out of danger.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
He was in her room again, staring at her. The shock on her face was priceless. Her pouty lips agape and her brown eyes wide.

The Green Ranger stood before her like every other night. The only differences, Kimberly was nude and he was out of his Ranger’s suit.

Kimberly laid on the bed, paralyzed with fear, her tanned skin prickling with goose-bumps. Her brown hair splayed on her pink pillow. Her fear was intoxicating.

“You are so beautiful, Kimberly,” Tommy cooed at her.

He began to slowly approach the bed. A wicked smile was on his face. Lust was clearly in his dark eyes.

“Tommy?” she squeaked and shook her head no. “It can’t be you.”

Tommy’s smile widened. He had demorphed before her, revealing his secret identity. The poor girl had no clue.

“Oh, but it is,” he said as he sat on the bed.

Kimberly curled up into a ball and moved away from him.

“No, no,” Tommy said soothingly. “It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.”

Flashes of his gloved fingers in her made the Pink Ranger shiver in fear. So, she didn’t believe him as she began to sob. She buried her face in her hands.

“Sh… don’t cry,” Tommy soothed.

He moved towards her and shifted their bodies so she was in his lap. It only made Kimberly cry more.

The Green Ranger was shocked at how gentle he was being to the girl. He was running his fingers through her hair and rubbing the soft skin of her back trying to soothe her.

Earlier he had touched her everywhere. Her legs, her back, her stomach, her breasts. No place on her body didn’t know his touch. He made her come, whimpering his name. This is all happened before he demorphed. Once he heard her call out his name he had to show her how correct she was and now Kimberly was crying. He regretted what he had done.

 

The Green Ranger snapped out of that dream. The beginning was beautiful, but the ending made him sick. His good side was rising to the surface. So, instead of continuing on with his daydream of all he wanted to do with the Pink Ranger, Tommy moved on to another dream of his.

The Red Ranger was back in the Chamber with the Green Ranger. Jason was broken and bruised. His clothes had rips and tears and his flesh had deep cuts.

“How does it feel to know you’re about to die, Red Ranger?” Tommy asked.

Jason coward on the floor. He scooted across the cold surface in an attempt to escape he would be killer.

Tommy laughed.

“I know it hurts,” the Green Ranger soothed. “It will hurt for a little while longer, but then it will all be over and you will feel pain no more.”

He walked up to the Red Ranger and kicked him in his stomach. Jason rolled to his back. His breathing was harsh as he tried to catch his breath.

Tommy took his wrist and twisted it causing it to break. Jason cried out in pain. The Green Ranger twisted Jason’s arm further causing the Red Ranger’s elbow to dislocate.

Jason was now in serious pain and prayed for death as he saw the Green Ranger summon his sword. He watched as the sharp blade pierce his thigh and then pushed deeper into his muscle. The limb was now useless, probably permanently so. The Red Ranger closed his eyes as the sword was jammed hard and broke through bone, muscle, and flesh and finally struck the floor.

Tommy’s evil laughter filled the room. He then sliced his sword to and fro cutting Jason’s leg off from mid-thigh down.

“Please,” The Red Ranger pleaded as tears poured from his eyes.

Tommy kneeled down so that his face was close to the Red Ranger’s.

“Please?” the Green Ranger asked.

“Please, just kill me,” Jason said.

He could no longer take the pain. He just wanted it to end.

“Kill you?” the Green Ranger laughed. “I will.”

Tommy stood again. He slammed his foot down hard on the Red Ranger’s dislocated elbow. Jason cried out again.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the green-clad teen cooed. “Did that hurt? Here let me pop that back in for you.”

As Jason felt the pain of his joint being pushed back into place, he did not notice the Green Ranger’s Sword of Darkness coming down to his chest and stabbing him in the heart.

 

Tommy snapped out of that daydream pleased it ended so well. He grinned wickedly under his helmet.

Now he had to switch to some more pleasant daydreams.

 

Now he was fighting the last three Rangers. Billy, Zack, and Trini. The Rangers were loosing and he had knocked out the male Rangers. He cornered the Yellow Ranger and swung his sword playfully from hand to hand.

Trini coward in the space she was now trapped in. She was demorphed, having used up her energy in the battle.

“Do not worry, Yellow Ranger,” Tommy said. “I’ll make your death quick and painless.”

The Green Ranger raised his sword and jammed its blade into her skull.

“Trini,” Zack called out as he woke.

The Black Ranger charged the Green Ranger and Tommy slammed his elbow into Zack’s gut causing the teen to fall back.

The evil teen then attacked the Black Ranger with a series of kicks. Tommy was irritated and decided against torture and just ran his sword through Zack’s stomach and drew it up until it found it’s exit at the top of the Black Ranger’s skull.

Then Tommy walked over to the still unconscious Blue Ranger. He wasn’t going to give him time to wake. Raising his sword the Green Ranger made the killing blow.

 

Tommy groaned. His last daydream had to be rushed. He was now being summoned to battle and had to go serve his queen. He felt it was only a matter of time before his daydreams were to become reality.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
The Rangers were stuck at the Command Center. They couldn’t morph or teleport, the power was down. Now the whole team was getting edgy.

“I can’t believe we’re stuck here,” Jason said more than a little frustrated.

“Man, it just seems like things keep going from back to worst,” Zack said.

He never liked staying in one for an extended period of time.

Billy noticed his friends’ agitation and quickly came up with a plan. Going over to the computer console, the Blue Ranger went to work and in seconds the Command Center regained power.

Morphing the Rangers teleport to battle. The Power Rangers fought until they were forced into their zords. They fought Goldar and Scorpina as the sun began to eclipse, slowly blocking the Megazord’s power source. To make matters worse, the Green Ranger appeared forcing them to use more power. They were unaware of that the Green Ranger had been temporary capture and release at their base.

Kimberly’s heart began to pound. She screamed as she and her friends were thrown from the now powerless Megazord. A rush of pain surged through her body as she was forced to demorph.

The Pink Ranger’s breath caught as she watched the Megazord separate. The ground opened before her and she watched in horror as her Pterodactyl zord sunk into the ground. Flames engulfed all of the zords and the earth began to close up.

Kim felt helpless the moment the earth sealed their zords in its depths. It was only a matter of time before Rita won.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
The Rangers were now all in the Command Center. They were standing in front of the Viewing Globe. The computer had come up with the identity of the Green Ranger. It was putting the image together, bit by bit.

Gasps filled the room when the image came fully in view.

“Aw, man,” Zack groaned.

“No way,” Jason said.

“Kimberly, look,” Trini said getting the Pink Ranger‘s attention.

“I don’t believe it,” Kimberly said in shock. “Tommy?”

Billy remained silent as they all stared at the Viewing Globe.

“I can’t believe that Tommy’s the Green Ranger,” Kim went on to say. “There’s gotta be a mistake.”

“Alpha?” Jason asked. “Are you sure about this?”

The Red Ranger swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew the Green Ranger’s fighting style was familiar. The Evil Green Ranger was Tommy.

“See Rangers,” their leader said. “We can’t give up. We have to break Rita’s spell and save Tommy.

Kimberly nodded absently. She was still in shock. Tommy was the Evil Green Ranger. She couldn’t believe it. How could anyone do this to a sweet guy like Tommy?

Another thing that got to the Pink Ranger; if Tommy was the whole time, that meant he was the one sneaking into her at night. What did that mean? Did he want her? Usually, the thought would be a comfort to her but knowing that Tommy was under an evil spell it made her sick.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
The Rangers were now spread out in search of Tommy. Jason had school, Billy and Zack were at the park, Trini searched the beach, and Kimberly was left with the Youth Center.

“Ernie,” Kim said approaching the counter. “Have you seen Tommy?”

“The new kid, right?” Ernie asked.

“Yes.”

“He’s over there,” Ernie said pointing to the weights.

“Thanks,” Kim said.

The Pink Ranger tentatively approached the Green Ranger.

“Tommy,” she said and was ignored. “Tommy, I know.”

Kimberly paused and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

“I know you’re the Green Ranger,” She said in a whisper.

Tommy stopped what he was doing and looked at the girl. A part of him was happy with her new knowledge, but the other part was irritated by the courage she shows by approaching him.

“Well, then Pink Ranger,” Tommy sneered. “You should also know, you and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed.”

Kim stared at him for a second.

“Let us help you,” she tried to offer. “We can break Rita’s spell.”

Tommy stiffened.

“Rita is my Empress,” he said defensively. “She will soon rule the world.”

The Green Ranger felt the Pink Ranger grab his arm. For only a second, he wanted to just go ahead and take her back his Empress’s palace, but fought the urge The Pink Ranger had upset him and if he did not leave now, he was going to break every bone in her petite body.

“Tommy,” Kimberly tried again. “Please let us help you.”

Tommy pulls his arm away from her hold.

“You have been warned,” he said and his eyes glowed green before he stalked off.

Kimberly just stood there for a moment. Tommy knew about her and the others being Rangers all along. She knew it to be true by his visits to her room, but to hear him pretty much confirm her suspicions was unnerving. Now it made perfect sense on how Tommy could turn from a sweet guy to a jerk overnight. If only she and the others could turn him back, they would gain a new member on their team and she would gain a new friend, maybe more.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
Kimberly rushed to Billy’s house after her confrontation with Tommy. She was supposed to meet the others there if there had been any progress in their search. There was no bigger news than what she had to tell them.

The Pink Ranger thought about the dream she had a couple of nights ago. The one where she was running and she bumped into Jason only for him to turn into the Green Ranger and then demorphed into Tommy. Her subconscious must have been trying to warn her.

Kimberly must have known, deep down, that Tommy was the Green Ranger. Not just because of his strange behavior, but because of the fact that their, the Green Ranger and Tommy’s, voices and movements were similar.

Kimberly couldn’t understand why she hadn’t thought about it before. She felt totally stupid now.

Kim sighed as she finally made it to Billy’s house. She immediately told Zack, Billy, and Jason about coming across Tommy at the Juice Bar. Trini was still nowhere to be found.

“So,” Jason said. “You found Tommy?”

“Yeah,” Kim said. “And his eyes were glowing green. It was really scary.”

“Wow,” Billy said in awe.

“Man,” Zack said.

Kim had to tell them the most important part of her encounter with the Green Ranger.

“He has known all along who we are,” she revealed.

Billy stared at the girl in disbelief.

“That we’re the Power Rangers?” he asked.

“Mhmm…,” Kim confirmed.” And he is definitely out to get us.”

She stared at Jason and thought Tommy was after some of them more than others, but she kept that piece information to herself.

“He’s got to be under one of Rita’s spells,” Jason said knowing there was no other explanation for Tommy wanting their destruction.

“That would explain why he’s been acting so weird,” Kimberly said.

“And why the putties didn’t attack him,” Zack added.

“Finally this is all starting to make sense,” Billy said.

Trini ran up to them. She was breathing harshly when she stopped in front of the team. It was obvious she had run long and far to make it to the other Rangers.

“Trini,” Kimberly asked. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s big trouble downtown,” the Yellow Ranger gasped out between breaths. “It’s all over the radio. Monster is attacking the business district.”

The team huddled together out of habit.

“Rita’s not going to give up is she?” Jason asked rhetorically.

The Rangers morphed and teleported to the business district.


End file.
